


Czyż to nie proste?

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternatywny Świat, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, aluzja do związku, wyznanie miłosne, zakochani idioci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Czasami nie wiesz czego chcesz, póki on nie jest z kimś innym. Czasami potrzebujesz czasu, by zauważyć, że jesteś zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.
Relationships: Loki/Other(s), Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Czyż to nie proste?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Isn't This Easy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301482) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Przed publikacją ta historia nazywała się "schmoopyschmoop" i mam nadzieję, że nadal taka jest :)

Loki miał chłopaka. Loki był szczęśliwy. Chłopak Lokiego był dupkiem, który nie mógł zdzierżyć Tony’ego (z wzajemnością) – ale nie miało to znaczenia, bo Loki był szczęśliwy.

Teraz zakładał krawat, stojąc przed bogato ozdobionym lustrem, z faktu posiadania którego Tony zawsze żartował. Loki uśmiechał się delikatnie, a Tony zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że miał się zobaczyć ze swoim dupkowatym chłopakiem. Usta Tony’ego wykrzywiły się z niezadowoleniem. Właśnie skończył projekt i przyszedł podzielić się swoim sukcesem z Lokim, zaprosić go na obiad, drinka i lody; naprawdę miał ochotę na lody. Jednakże Loki wychodził na wcześniej zaplanowaną randkę z Dupkiem.

Loki zaoferował, że ją oleje lub przesunie o godzinę, ale Tony machnięciem ręki odmówił. Jednak wciąż mu się to nie podobało. On chciał być centrum świata dla swojego przyjaciela – i dlaczego nie miałby być? Loki był za mądry dla Dupka, ale oni byli idealni dla siebie. Loki był gejem, Tony był otwarty na wszelkie propozycje i chciał, żeby Loki był jego.

Ale Loki był z kimś. Loki był szczęśliwy. Rhodey powtarzał Tony’emu, żeby nie rozwalał związków tylko dlatego, że kogoś chce. Co prawda, zazwyczaj dotyczyło to atrakcyjnych ludzi, którzy rzucali się na Starka i mieli już niejeden romans. Nigdy nie zrobiłby tego komuś w szczęśliwym związku.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Loki, patrząc na Tony’ego przez lustro i uśmiechając się szerzej. – Byłeś cicho przez prawie dziesięć minut. Zaczynam się martwić o twoje zdrowie.

Patrzenie jak przez pięć godzin wybierasz garnitur wprawia moje komórki mózgowe w odrętwienie. To właśnie miał zamiar powiedzieć, na pewno nie zamierzał zapytać: - Czy kiedykolwiek umówiłbyś się ze mną?

Loki znieruchomiał, jego ręce zatrzymały się, a zaskoczenie było wyraźne na jego twarzy. Kiedy w końcu wydało się, że mrugnął i oprzytomniał, odwrócił się nagle, by wbić wzrok w Tony’ego, jego krawat – prawie skończony windsor – wisiał niedokończony, odstając od idealnej reszty stroju. Tony skupił wzrok na tej zielonej niedoskonałości i zaczął pleść: - Ymmm. Znaczy, sorry, wow, to było nagłe. Tak się zastanawiałam, wiesz? Znaczy, myślałem o paru rzeczach i tak je sobie mówiłem na głos, żeby...

\- Tak – głos Lokiego przerwał jego paplanie i Tony podniósł nań wzrok. Jego przyjaciel wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, ale też oblizywał dolną wargę, co było jego nerwowym odruchem. – Wiem, że możesz nie mówić tego na serio, ale wciąż zerwałbym z nim dla ciebie.

\- Och – westchnął Tony. – Wow.

Myślał, żeby zapytać: Lubisz mnie, co?, ale po co? Znał Lokiego, i to od lat. Loki był świetnym kłamcą i byłby w stanie ukrywać coś takiego, jeśli myślałby, że tak będzie lepiej. Mógłby to także pokazać w gorzkawym uśmiechu i tęsknym spojrzeniu, jakim obrzucał teraz Tony’ego, zanim odwrócił się w stronę lustra, by znów zająć się poprawianiem swojego stroju i udawaniem, że nic się nie stało.

Teraz to Tony się uśmiechnął; czując jak zaczyna rozpierać go radość.

\- Hej, Loki – zawołał, przesuwając ręce do tyłu, by rozłożyć się na łóżku. Loki złapał jego wzrok, a Tony zobaczył, że z szokiem zrozumiał co się dzieje, a w jego wzroku pojawił się zaczątek nadziei, tuż przed tym jak Tony zapytał: - Umówisz się ze mną? Teraz? Znam taką świetną tajską rest...

Przerwał, gdy Loki nagle pojawił się tuż przy nim. Pochylał się nad nim na łóżku, i, choć Tony uznawałby to za seksualny ruch w każdej innej sytuacji – emocje widoczne w oczach Lokiego sprawiły, że tym razem był od tego daleki. Poczuł jak ten kładzie delikatnie rękę na jego dłoni, wpatrując się w jego twarz, upewniając się, że dobrze odczytuje emocje Tony’ego. Usta Lokiego rozwarły się, cicho wzdychając z zaskoczenia, a Tony nie mógł się oprzeć by nie zmniejszyć tych kilku centymetrów dystansu i nie złożyć na jego wargach niewinnego pocałunku.

Po tej krótkiej chwili Tony odsunął się, a Loki tylko mrugnął.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał. – Doszedłeś do wniosku, że jesteśmy dla siebie idealni teraz? Nie w liceum, kiedy ujawniłem moją orientację? Nie w college’u, kiedy eksperymentowałeś z połową ciała studenckiego, ale teraz? Teraz?

Uśmiechając się z zażenowaniem, Tony normalnie przeczesywałby włosy, ale teraz mógł chwycić Lokiego za rękę.

\- Zawsze mówiłeś, że jestem do niczego, jeśli chodzi o związki?

Loki parsknął śmiechem, a Tony był wystarczająco blisko, by to poczuć, tak jak miętę pasty do zębów, której Loki niedawno używał.

\- Co ja z tobą zrobię?

\- Umów się ze mną – powiedział mu stanowczo Tony, a wolną ręką objął kark Lokiego, przybliżając jego głowę tak, by mogli się dotknąć czołami. – Pokaż mi. Całuj mnie. Pieprz mnie.

\- Romantycznie – zaśmiał się Loki pod dotykiem ust Tony’ego, ale także westchnął i oddał pocałunek.

Był on ich pierwszym prawdziwym pocałunkiem, delikatnym, powolnym i przepełnionym uczuciami, które było nowe dla Tony’ego, ale Loki zbyt długo je ukrywał, by były takie i dla niego.

\- Umów się ze mną – szepnął Tony, gdy w końcu się oddalili, oboje oddychali trochę ciężej, z zaróżowionymi policzkami i szerokim uśmiechem. – Umów się ze mną – powtórzył.

Loki uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a Tony znał Lokiego. Wiedział co takiego mówi bez żadnych słów, jednak wciąż spodobało mu się, gdy Loki wyszeptał: „Tak” zanim znowu nie zaczął go całować.

**Author's Note:**

> To pierwszy z cyklu krótkich miniaturek STARS, które mam zamiar wszystkie przetłumaczyć. Zobaczymy jak wyjdzie.


End file.
